A mi manera
by CRBXMLP
Summary: la gran guerra a terminado, pero años después, les espera su hora mas negra. el mas cruento enemigo, cual lobo con piel de cordero, añora extinguir al gran héroe. esta vez, aún con ayuda del cielo, sakura podría perder lo que siempre fue suyo y aún hoy se niega a reclamar. naruto es propiedad de kishimoto. advertencia: violencia explícita y violación, no para menores.
1. Chapter 1

los pajarillos cantaban alegre y escandalosamente en aquella soleada pero fresca mañana; el lugar era rico en vida y movimiento a pesar de su propia naturaleza... el memorial a los ninjas caídos era como una señal mística de que el mundo, la vida misma, no se detiene por que alguien muera, no importa cuanta gente sufriera por ello.

en lo general, ella tenía muchos a quien rendir respetos, era, después de todo, una camarada mas y algún día, si el mundo daba las suficientes vueltas ella podía terminar aquí, o mejor dicho, su recuerdo.

ella, como los pajarillos y los abejorros, no era una vista propia del lugar, al menos no si mirabas su rostro, libre de dolor, o de tristeza. casi se le podía notar una mueca de alegría y, quizás su mirada fija y levantada, era una pista del por qué.

allí estaba... bueno, no él, pero si su imagen; no a color, por que aunque los detalles eran muy buenos, la roca nunca podría ser trabajada lo suficiente como para parecerse al color de sol, o al azul celeste de la mañana o la tarde. aún así, no podía dejar de mirar ese rostro... ese sexto rostro en lo alto de la montaña hokage. oh, si, casi se olvidaba, tampoco los artesanos lograron captarlo muy bien en cuanto a expresiones, si fuera por ella, y por cualquiera que lo conociera, el ceño de seriedad no le iba muy bien al rokudaime, ver ese rostro sin una sonrisa, era un tanto fuera de lo común.

fuera de lo común, como el por que de su presencia aquí. no era un día conmemorativo, y no tenía a ningún familiar directo aquí, pero, fuera de lo común una vez mas, naruto la había citado aquí.

sinceramente, no sabía por que o para qué la había citado, cualquier cosa que él tuviera o quisiera decirle estaría un poco fuera de contexto en este lugar. se le ocurrían muchos lugares, como ichiraku, lo cual la sorprendía un poco, que no estuviera en ese amado puesto de ramen... amado... era aún mas raro que se le ocurriera a naruto citarla aquí para ESO. y si lo era, juraba ella que al primer signo le taparía la boca y lo mandaría a volar. vamos, el hombre no podía ser TAN tonto.

los pensamientos de esa índole la llevaron a un pasado muy cercano, uno que todavía le quita el sueño varias noches al hacerla despertar y creer que la realidad es un sueño.

le llevó mucho, mucho tiempo recuperar su amistad con él. no es que estuvieran enojados, claro que no era eso. aunque naruto fuera irritante como el picante, era imposible permanecer enojada con él mucho tiempo. el asunto era... de ella. ese momento en el país del hierro... esa confesión.

luego de que la gran guerra hubiera acabado, y gracias a kami y a naruto por la victoria, a ella le costó mucho el regreso a la cotidianidad después de ella. y nuevamente fue él quien le facilitó las cosas al visitarla en el hospital, al asignarle las misiones y tardar un tanto mas de lo necesario para ello. y bien sabía, que no era que el quisiera pretender que no había pasado, simplemente era un borrón y cuenta nueva.

en estos días ella comenzó a hacer lo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, o quizás nunca... seguir lo que su corazón le decía, dejar que las cosas pasen por si solas. es por eso que aún no encontraba palabras, ni lugar ni momento para aclarar las cosas con su amigo mas querido.

de nuevo sus ojos se enfocaron en el sexto rostro, y una sonrisa le adornó el rostro de nuevo... era un momento tan tierno, que sería una lástima que nadie estuviera ahí para apreciarlo...

"si lo sigues mirando así..."

la voz la descolocó un poco, pero como estaba totalmente distraída parecía mucho

"...vas a hacer que el rostro de rokudaime-sama se vea tan viejo como los demás "

/

"y verás, uzumaki-kun, que es para los mejores intereses de la aldea, que la red de espionaje sea restaurada..."

el ponente no se daba cuenta de que cada palabra irritaba más al joven hokage que la anterior.

"y que parte de NO es la que ustedes no entienden?"-

mas que molesto, sonaba casi al propio kyuubi amenazando a un enemigo. pero los dos ancianos utatane y mitokado, no parecían muy afectados, eran de esos viejos que pensaban que sus canas y arrugas les protegían de todo. y así iba siendo desde que tomó el manto.

"si el bien de la aldea no te acaba de convencer, bien podrías tomarlo como un tributo a tu maestro"-sugirió la anciana, indispuesta como su compañero a aceptar la negativa del joven, sin saber que no había hecho mas que auto-sabotearse.

"en este momento, no se que me irrita mas"-dijo naruto, aún con ese tono enfadado-"su persistencia sobre algo que no dejaré que pase o el hecho de que quieran chantajearme con la memoria de jiraiya..."

se levantó de la silla y encaró a los ancianos

"mi maestro solo tenía dos sueños, la paz, y... algo que no les incumbe. reactivar la red de espionaje solo acabaría con la paz que a surgido, con la alianza shinobi, que sin una guerra ya cuesta trabajo mantener... si él dirigía la red, sería solo para que nadie abusara de ese poder... como quieren hacerlo ahora... así que déjenme decirlo por última vez... NO SE REACTIVARÁ LA RED DE ESPIONAJE"

los dos ancianos saltaron un poco por las fuertes palabras, y sus sudor pronto comenzaría a chorrear, la fuerte presencia de naruto y el chacra que ionizaba el aire de tal modo que costaba respirar, fue suficiente para sanjar la conversación... por ahora.

"volveremos a visitarte cuando tu cabeza esté fría y tu cordura mas despierta... hokage-sama"

dicho esto los ancianos abandonaron la oficina, y él casi podía sentir ese zumbido en sus oídos de las sentencias que los viejos estarían lanzando contra él.

se dejó caer en su silla muy pesadamente, como lo haría luego de una sesción de brutal entrenamiento. y aunque su chacra estaba al máximo, había un aspecto en lo que su herencia sanguínea y naturaleza energética no podían hacerlo pasar mas allá de lo humano y ordinario... su mente. la misma que desde que tomó el puesto había ido perdiendo la serenidad y la resistencia... simplemente la responsabilidad y los secretos que debía mantener ya eran demasiado estresantes.

por suerte, a parte de esta reunión, el día pintaba bastante flojo, y ya era la hora de tomar un descanso para la comida. pensaba tomarse unas horas mas por un asunto que tenía pendiente. ya casi salía cuando esa realización lo detuvo, regresando al escritorio y de junto a este, tomó un objeto, del tamaño de un cuadro de pared, cubierto de cartón. lo contempló un instante, como si quisiera ver a través del cartón, o mas bien como si supiera lo que había detrás.

una dulce sonrisa surgió, retorciendo aquellos bigotes tan distintivos. este objeto en particular, le ayudaría a fortaleces un viejo y querido vínculo, uno que mientras dependiera de él, nunca perdería.

con el objeto bajo su brazo, salió de la oficina y en unos instantes, ya se hallaba en las calles de la aldea, las cuales pululaban de actividad, los negocios estaban muy ajetreados, mucha gente deambulaba sin aparente propósito, y lo que mas alegraba en particular, eran la convivencia que los aldeanos tenían; en familia, amigos, simples conocidos... era una buena vida para todos, pero así mismo esta misma vista trajo muchas inquietudes para él, pues como todo lo que está cerca de la perfección, depende de un delicado balance, al cual el mas mínimo error podía derrumbar hasta las bases.

iba sonriente por cordialidad, y en ese particular momento le molestaba un poco ser una figura tan pública, pues tenía que fingir a prácticamente todos, pues casi todos le saludaban... no todo era miel sobre hojuelas para un hokage.

estos eran apenas los mas superficiales de sus pensamientos, tanto que bastó un ligero choque para apartarlo de ellos. un ligero choque... no se imaginaba lo que esto iba a ocasionar. era la pluma que iba a inclinar la balanza, la gota que reventaría la represa... escondida en la forma de una mujer, cuyo cuerpo y víveres se hallaban tumbados en el suelo.

/

a como la mañana había empezado, lo último que la pelirosa hubiera pensado en hacer era lo que estaba haciendo en este momento arreglar los mausoleos y lápidas. la tierra negra, un sinónimo de fertilidad, causaba un pequeño asombro a la muchacha, pues estando tan cerca de la muerte, la vida parecería tener un segundo plano. un dia naruto le dijo que la vida y la muerte son solo dos caras de la misma moneda, la misma fuerza actuando en distintas formas. esa vez se le quedó viendo como a un extraño, y con una sonrisa él le dijo que era una filosofía de los sennin. y sonrió, al recordar una vez mas al rubio, las mismas plantas que ahora atendían en este lugar, era una prueba de la certeza de esas sabias palabras.

oh si, atendían, pues eran dos mujeres las que compartían en trabajo. sakura hubiera jurado que la mujer salió de la nada, pero reconoció para si misma y con un poco de timidez, que estaba un tanto absorta en sus pensamientos... sobre él. la mujer era un tanto mayor que ella, probable mente de la edad de shizune, un tanto mas joven tal vez, pero hasta allí llegarían las similitudes con la fiel amiga de tsunade; las ropas de la mujer no eran nada del otro mundo, lo que sakura no podía dejar de admirar era el hermoso y largo cabello rojo, el rostro tan familiar, que juraba haber visto en otra ocasión y esos ojos... tan parecidos que de no ser por el tono de piel y cabello, juraría estar viendo los de naruto...

"ugh"- musitó la joven con enfado, pues ya era ridículo que todo le recordara a él.

divertida, la mujer mayor observaba a la joven que de un momento a otro había cambiado de un trato delicado a las plantas a... querer estrangularlas, o a alguien.

"no pequeña, que un ser no se queje nunca, no implica que no se le pueda dañar"

eran palabras que bien podían salir de la boca de su propia madre, sakura tuvo la sensación de que ella no se refería a las plantas solamente. era una sensación .. natural. solo unos minutos atrás, cuando ella quiso negar que estaba mirando el sexto rostro, con penosos resultados, de alguna manera, ella le había convencido de ayudarle a atender el lugar para matar el tiempo.

"y desde cuando rokudaime-sama pasó de ganar guerras a ganar corazones, pequeña?"

solo el crujir de un pobre tallo, y la sorpresa de la pelirosa siguieron a la pregunta.

/

naruto no sabía a ciencia cierta como había terminado aquí, sentado en un pequeño comedor, en una casa común... bueno, si lo sabía, lo que no sabía es como no se libró de la situación. la mujer con la que había chocado, tenía un lenguaje un tanto florido, eso cambió justo al ver a quien le recordaba a la autora de sus días.

la situación escaló a un nivel embarazoso cuando la mujer pidió disculpas con la frente en el suelo y la voz muy alta. había juntado sus cosas rápidamente pero apenas ponerse de pie y dar el primer paso, volvió a caer por tierra esta vez con un quejido. parece que en la caída anterior se había lastimado un pie, y otra vez sus víveres rodaron por el suelo. mucha gente hizo ademan de acercarse a ayudar, pero las señas del hokage los detuvieron. le costó un par de réplicas, pero la mujer aceptó ser ayudada por el hokage a llegar a su casa. ahí era donde deberían haber terminado las cosas, pero la mujer le había insistido mucho a que pasara y tomara un pequeño refrigerio, y era una de esas señoras que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

luego de varios minutos, naruto pudo deducir que la mujer vivía sola, era algo que él era capaz de ver de inmediato, y oler, pues solo el olor de la mujer era el que estaba por el lugar, y eso en si era un tanto raro, pues no detectaba ni siquiera el olor de alguna sustancia doméstica, bueno, no debía de ser nada, tal vez la señora solo era muy pulcra y no le gustaban los aromas. sin embargo, a unos metros, en lo que debería ser la sala, estaba una fotografía de la misma mujer, con un hombre y... un vientre bastante prominente... todo hizo click enseguida... solo por eso el olor de la mujer era el único... era una viuda... mas que eso, había perdido a su familia.

/

sin saber por que, otra vez, las palabras habían fluido de sakura, y curiosamente, desde muy adentro. era tan fácil hablar con esta señora, era tan apacible su aura y tan contagiosa su energía, era tan lejos del juicio su contemplación, que las palabras siguieron fluyendo con facilidad.

"él a perdido tanto... a luchado tanto... que lo último que merece, es alguien que nunca supo apreciarle y peor aun, lo a lastimado"

las palabras de la joven de cabellos rosados sonaban un tanto desencajadas, pero aún predominaba su tranquilidad, era como si hubiera aceptado todo aquello mucho tiempo atrás, pero con el firme propósito de enmendar sus errores.

"en toda historia, en toda lucha, en cada amor, en cada historia de la lucha por un amor, siempre hay mas de una versión"-dijo la mujer mayor-"tu podrás haber llegado a tus conclusiones y por mas ciertas que sean, pueden diferir totalmente a las de él... lo sabes verdad? de aquí en mas, todo dependerá de si el te ama o ya no, y de lo que tu decidas hacer cuando lo sepas... aceptar, o luchar"

"luchar?"- dijo un tanto confundida sákura.

"siempre se lucha por amor... por mantenerlo, por recuperar lo, por olvidarlo ... o... contra la competencia... que no a de ser poca"-

aunque el tono de la pelirroja era casi de burla, no malintencionada claro, no era eso lo que hizo crujir los nudillos de la joven...

"pobre de esas competidoras... sobre todo de las que se atrevan... jejejeje"- pensó divertida la mayor.

/

las cosas habían ido mas fuera de control aún para el joven hokage. sin previo aviso la mujer había aparecido con poco menos que un autentico festín. nunca pasó por la mente del rubio que esto no era común en un tiempo tan pequeño.

quiso excusarse, pero ya era tarde y resignado al observar el reloj y ver que ya era la hora acordada, decidió que el regaño no sería mucho mayor por 15 o 20 minutos.

"hace tanto que no como con alguien... no desde mi esposo..."

sonaba verdaderamente nostálgica. no pudo evitar el rubio, preguntar.

"él... hace cuanto que..."

aunque no pudo terminar la pregunta, tuvo si respuesta.

"20 años..."-dijo casi en un susurro la mujer, con su mirada fija en su alimento.

no había que ser genio para deducir lo demás... hace 20 años... octubre 10... el corazón de naruto se atosigó por un instante. no pasan tantos años de maltrato sin que te llegues a sentir, aunque sea muy poco, culpable de lo que te acusan, y quizás habría quien lo pensara hasta los últimos dias del rubio.

"mi esposo era un shinobi... y como muchos, murió en el ataque del zorro de las nueve colas..."

era una mezcla de sentimientos negativos los que surgieron del hokage. primero y mas que nada el pesar por la suerte de esta mujer, segundo por que la gente aún seguía culpando a kurama del asunto. si bien por aquel entonces al biju le hubiera dado igual destruir la aldea o seguir de largo, no era él quien estaba detrás de ello. pero los ancianos y el consejo eran reacios a revelar la verdad, principalmente por que mucha gente había superado el hecho aceptando esto como verdad, no querían que se supiera como un renegado de su propia aldea había maquinado todo, y un alumno de un kage, justo como orochimaru...

"faltarían unas semanas para que naciera nuestro hijo..."

aquí venía lo mas doloroso, él no necesitó sus poderes para saber que esto era algo que dolía solo de recordarse.

"los hospitales estaban a reventar, y nadie nunca notó, nadie nunca me dijo... que mi hijo tenía un problema"

la mujer lo miró sonriente, pero llorando abiertamente.

"todas las madres dirán esto de sus bebes, pero el mio... era realmente hermoso... pero no lloró... nunca pude siquiera escuchar su llanto... él nació muerto..."

/

" aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi..."- decía sakura en uno más de sus recientes monólogos, casi parecía que hablaba solo para ella misma-"se veía tan solo... estaba tan solo, aunque estaba rodeado de mucha gente... pero ahora las cosas por fin han cambiado, se a ganado lo que siempre quiso... y más."

de nuevo la oyente sonreía, como si le estuvieran contando el cuento más fantástico de todos.

"es un hombre, sakura-chan, y no importa cuanto éxito tenga en su carrera... siempre se va a sentir solo sin una mujer, más aun cuando no se tiene una familia previa"

para sorpresa de la mayor, la pelirosa no reaccionó con ningún gesto negativo o nervioso, simplemente sonrió mientras sus ojos cerrados daban un aire de serenidad.

"no por mucho tiempo... de hecho solo es cuestión de a quien valla a elegir..."- comentó la joven-

"es un uzumaki... si ya eligió, nunca cambiará de elección, tal vez en el juego de la paciencia ellos no se llamen serenos... pero aferrados, valla que si"

"que sea uzumaki solo le da mas tiempo para elegir... e leído sobre la longevidad de ese clan..."

"no importa cuanto tiempo tengas, siempre se acaba, y en la vida del shinobi, puede cortarse de tajo y de repente"

la pelirosa rió muy diatónicamente, como si la mujer hubiera dicho la cosa mas tonta del mundo.

"en este momento, no hay nadie vivo que se conozca que pueda vencerle, así que no me preocupa mucho eso"

"que desees que eso sea verdad te hace una buena persona, pero que estés segura de ello te hace una tonta, pequeña"- la pelirosa se tornó sería, no ante el insulto, sino ante el tono muy diferente de la mujer-"las cosas siempre pueden caer, y es su propio peso lo que hace que caigan, a menudo las mayores fuerzas son tornadas en la mayor debilidad... ¿ cual crees que sea la de naruto?"

a sakura le aterró un poco lo rápido que pudo deducir esa respuesta, pues aunque ella conocía mejor que casi nadie al rubio, nadie debería de saber esto tan facilmente.

"diría que... su gran corazón... la capacidad de confiar en que cualquiera puede cambiar..." los mismos encuentros con sasuke cuando era renegado lo confirmaba, la amistad y el deseo de naruto de que sasuke se redimiera lo puso contra su chokuto en varias ocasiones..."pero no es igual... nadie tiene el poder que haría falta..."

"pequeña, siempre hay alguien, que puede destruir hasta el mas fuerte y noble de los corazones... ya sea la persona que lo sostiene en sus manos al despreciarlo..."- sakura sintió esas palabras directamente-"o el peso de la propia vida y el mundo"

" de nuevo, no es el caso... tiene todo lo que soñó, una familia solo es cuestión de tiempo... ¡es el hombre mas poderoso, por kami-sama!"-

sin entender por que, sakura estaba sintiendo una gran incertidumbre sobre sus propias palabra, la plática hacia rato que había dejado de ser agradable. y la mujer, mirando hacia el sexto rostro en el monte, su expresión, y las palabras que venían, solo aumentaron ese mal sentimiento.

"él es tan fuerte y a sobrevivido a tanto, pero es mas frágil de lo que cualquiera se pueda imaginar, sobre todo tu, que le conoces, sakura-chan, a dado tanto sin pedir nada, y la vida tomará aun más de él... necesitará de todos sus amigos, de su cariño... pero sobre todo, de tu amor... la vida lo probará tanto que dejará incluso de extenderles su mano para que le ayuden. y si le dan por sentado... lo perderán... lo perderás"

terror, era autentico terror lo que sakura sentía ante las palabras de la mujer y su macabra naturaleza. uno, luego dos pasos, luego otro y dándose la vuelta empezó a correr lejos del memorial, lejos de esa mujer y sus mentirosas palabras, tenía que verle y contarle todas estas idioteces, y entonces reirían juntos cuando con esa sonriza tonta el le dijera que solo eran palabras de una vieja loca. pero el terror nunca dejó de apretar el corazón de la pelirosa tal y como una mano hecha de frio y filoso hielo.

/

el tema había dejado un silencio muy incomodo, pero la mujer, tal vez viendo la incomodidad del hokage, pronto cambió el tema.

resultó que ella era una enfermera, y que servia directamente bajo shizune, e incluso había cruzado palabras con sakura unas cuantas veces. naruto se alegró al escuchar lo bien que la mujer hablaba de su compañera, como tanto talento era extraordinario en alguien tan joven. un poco mas alegre, pensando en que pronto se reuniría con esa chica extraordinaria que siempre fue una luz en su vida, naruto miró el último bocado de su plato. había comido mucho ante la insistencia de la mujer, y para ser sincero ella tenía un sazón soberbio, aunque después de tragar siempre paladeaba un gusto un tanto a medicina... a de ser algún ingrediente "nutritivo" como dice sakura de ciertos de sus horribles suplementos.

contento, el rubio apuntó su tenedor al bocado... y falló, nada grave... volvió a fallar... no hubo tercer intento, pues su brazo no le respondió.

"q-q-ue"-apenas y pudo balbucear eso, cuando miró a la mujer, ella sonreía... pero no era la misma sonrisa dulce de unos instantes atrás...

"oh, pobrecito, el veneno ya te hizo efecto... descuida, ka-san sabe como tratarte... kyuubi no yoko"


	2. Chapter 2

simplemente daba vueltas en círculos a su alrededor, cual si de predador rondando a su vencida presa se tratara, tal y como lo hace un dragón de komodo cuando su victima se a desplomado tras la mortal mordedura, era como si disfrutara que lo último que vería, era la cara de su asesino. observaba los patéticos e inútiles intentos del monstruo por incorporarse; cualquier otro enemigo, con lo que ella sabía, se habría admirado por que aún a estas alturas le quedara control y fuerzas para intentar siquiera moverse. pero no ella, para ella simplemente era la prueba de la naturaleza demoníaca de la criatura en forma de hombre... de este lobo... o zorro, en piel de cordero...

sin embargo, un poco de miedo se despertó en la mujer cuando vio como el rubio lograba levantarse un poco con sus cuatro extremidades... no lo permitiría. de una patada, no muy fuerte, pero gracias al estado del hombre, bastante efectiva, lo volvió a pegar al suelo, esta vez los movimientos del hokage quedaron reducidos a simples espasmos y temblores... por unos momentos.

como dicho antes, quien supiera las circunstancias se admiraría del hombre, pues luego de su caída y con lo que solo podía ser voluntad se arrastró, tan lenta y torpe mente como un caracol. pero esta mujer no salía de sus conjeturas previas... esta visión, contraria a la anterior, le agradó sobremanera.

"eso es... arrástrate como la escoria que eres... el vientre al suelo como las mas viles sabandijas"

a naruto la voz le llegó increíblemente débil, pero con todo el veneno con el que fue emitida.

había estado en situaciones peores, como cuando pain lo clavó al suelo con aquellas estacas que interrumpían su chacra... se sentía así de débil, pero sintió algo que ni el akatsuki le pudo hacer sentir... una gran necesidad de huir... casi rayando al miedo. era una simple mujer, pero su instinto, ese que solo hasta ahora se despertaba, le decía que justo ahora, era ella mas peligrosa que nadie a quien hubiera enfrentado. sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada, pues ahora el único movimiento que podía hacer era respirar y mover sus os, ya ni siquiera temblaba.

sus esfuerzos por hablar con kurama eran inútiles por alguna causa, tampoco pudo entrar en el modo sennin, y en esos momentos no sabía si era por su estado mental o por lo que fuere que la mujer le hubiera dado.

la siniestra sonrisa en aquel bello rostro creció mas al ver que la bestia ya no tenía ninguna fuerza... lo mejor era que tenía horas para hacer cuanto le placiera... oh, y claro que lo haría; años había tenido para repasar las posibilidades de esta situación...

naruto ya solo sentía los pasos de la mujer por las vibraciones del piso, se detenían a pequeños momentos y variaban en potencia, quizás estaba buscando algo...

sus suposiciones fueron cortadas de tajo cuando una patada, lo suficientemente intensa para dolerle y para voltearlo boca arriba llegó de repente. luego de deshacer su mueca de dolor pudo mirar a esa mujer, siendo sus ojos la única parte de su cuerpo que le respondía ya.

la mujer cargaba una especie de mochila, que lucía un tanto vieja, pero que pudo reconocer como una de uso shinobi. por un momento las miradas de ambos se trabaron, pero en seguida la mujer se inclinó, arreglando después las ropas de hokage, descubriendo de la blanca tela la roja tela interior. lo hizo muy cuidadosamente, sin movimientos bruscos, podía decirse que casi con cariño. pero por alguna razón, esto solo inquietó aún mas al rubio. tal vez por que acto seguido se sentó a horcajadas sobre él...

"es curioso, como doctora se que las cosas que saben mejor son las mas dañinas para la salud"

el sudor comenzó a rodar de la cien del kage, mientras la mujer aún distendía las últimas arrugas de las ropas, paseando sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio, como si quisiera sentir lo que estaba debajo de las ropas mas que arreglar estas.

"como mujer se que las cosas no son siempre lo que aparentan..."

las manos de la mujer ahora se paseaban con suavidad por los ángulos del rostro masculino, apartando su cabello y enjugando el sudor que amenazaba a caer a sus ojos.

"mi madre un día me dijo cuando niña..."

el rubio no podía ver, pero ahora una de las manos de la mujer hurgaba en aquella mochila, no podría aunque quisiera, por que ahora aquél rostro una vez mas habían perdido esa dulzura y se acercó tanto que sus alientos se mezclaban.

"... que el demonio es el ángel mas bello de todos..."

en un veloz movimiento, la mujer levantó la mano y la poca agudeza visual que le quedaba al rubio no fue capaz de notar nada mas allá del mismo movimiento. pero cuando un sentimiento muy conocido para todo shinobi le llegó desde su mano izquierda, dedujo de inmediato todo, si hasta se lo había hecho a si mismo algunas veces. hacía tiempo que no sentía el inconfundible y frió filo del acero atravesando su cuerpo. el kunai yacía clavado en su mano y en el piso de madera, el mismo que pronto comenzó a beberse la sangre recién brotada.

cuando ella vio que él cerró los ojos y jaló aire, se sintió jubilosa, sabia que en ese estado poco podía expresar con su cuerpo, pero sabía también que sentía todo lo que le pasara a su cuerpo. no sabía, que aunque no hubiese estado drogado, el habría reaccionado igual o incluso menos. pero ella no veía ni nunca vio, la entereza de este hombre, nunca.

una vez mas levantó la mano al rostro con intención de acariciarle, pero el hecho de que lo hiciera con otro frio kunai, era peor que lo que hizo después, pues ciertamente, la incertidumbre es lo que amplifica cualquier tortura. y una vez mas, sintió el beso de acero, esta vez en su otra mano.

pero lo más horrible no era esto, sino el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre la mente del hokage... no, mas bien sobre su corazón. esta mujer no sabía que si estaba quebrando lo inquebrantable, no era por la vileza de su ataque, no... era por que simplemente, esto era la gota que colmó el vaso, la paja que rompió la espalda del caballo. y no es que nadie supiera, pero nadie sabía toda la historia, solo él... y la fuerza superior que estaba permitiendo todo esto.

por su parte, ella aún podía sentir resonar su mano luego de clavar el último kunai. todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, y la mirada en el rostro de su víctima, le agradó aún mas. no era de dolor, ni de terror, ni siquiera de súplica. era pura y llanamente de desconcierto, de negación... de un sufrimiento más allá del físico. y lo mejor... apenas empezaba.

/

el día pintaba bastante flojo, la tienda a reventar de flores pero vacía de clientes era prueba fiel de ello. muchos pensarían que el aroma de tantas flores en un solo cuarto sería molesto, pero la flor mas bella de entre todas las otras sabía muy bien que manteniendo el cuarto fresco los aromas no se propagaban tanto, solo lo suficiente como para que el dulce perfume jugueteara con el aire, aunque, siendo sinceros, eso no era la causa de los repetidos suspiros de esa bella flor.

un nuevo suspiro llamó la atención de la madre de la rubia joven, quien se ocupaba arreglando las flores y distintas plantas que sirven para los arreglos. su mano era casi de santo, pues solo había que mirar a esa joven que era la flor mas hermosa del negocio para saberlo, pero claro, esa flor era la única que no estaba en venta. aunque claro, eso no implicaba que nunca nadie la tomaría... tal vez tanto suspiro era un presagio de eso.

la miró y sonrió, desde que inoichi les faltó, fue difícil encontrar por que sonreír. pero su hija hacia tiempo que encontró una razón, y eso era razón a su vez para ella misma. aún así, el estado de su hija era como el sol al medio día, visible desde cualquier punto, pero oculto y misterioso causa de su propio brillo. desde que esto comenzó, ni una pista había surgido que revelase la identidad del causante. no podían ser sus compañeros choji o shikamaru, pues en sus frecuentes visitas nunca había notado nada fuera de lo normal por parte de su hija... no, era alguien muy diferente.

era curioso, ni siquiera su visión se clavaba en un solo punto como quien fantasea con alguien, pero viendo mejor, si repetían posiciones esos ojos turquesa de su hija, no fue muy difícil triangular lo que ella miraba, pero por un momento se preguntó que tenían de especial aquellas flores que miraba casi en secuencia... eran flores muy distintas entre si, unas tropicales, otras de clima fresco, unas amarillas, otras naranjas, otras azules... jugó un poco con esos colores en su mente, pensando en una relación y haciendo memoria de cuando acá ino hacia esto... de repente todo hizo click... por que tan solo unos días atrás, había sorprendido a su hija en su ventana de su alcoba... mirando al monte hokage... mas bien, al sexto rostro del monte...

no supo que pensar o que sentir de ello con seguridad, pero sintió que tiempos difíciles le aguardaban a su hija. los sentimientos del hokage no eran muy secretos que digamos, y aunque lograra ino ser objeto de ellos... aún quedaba su amistad con sakura... y por mas que redundaba en su cabeza con esas cosas, no podía hallar una solución en que todos fueran a salir airosos... ok, tal vez era mucho imaginarse, ni siquiera estaba segura de que naruto fuera por quien ino suspirara, cualquier conjetura era muy, muy adelantada a estas alturas.

"mamá... que piensas de hokage-sama?"_-.,

o tal vez no...

/

de la bolsa era sacado un nuevo kunai, solo la mujer podía notar su oxidado estado, como el de los anteriores. no pasa una veintena por el hiero sin que se note. el sonido que produjo al deslizarse por las ropas del joven era agradable a sus oidos, la mirada un tanto ida del hombre no era tan satisfactoria, pero ahí radicaba lo divertido, ese rostro simplemente era un lienzo en blanco, listo para ser pintado de los más crudos tonos... hasta llegar al sublime rojo que solo la sangre posee.

en el último desliz hacia arriba, el kunai se recargó ligeramente en el cuello, pero al ver que aquella mirada no se aterraba, de inmediato siguió con su verdadero objetivo, trabándose primero en las rojas ropas y cualquier otra que por debajo hubiera, para luego con algo de fuerza deslizarse una vez mas hacia abajo, pero esta vez a través de ellas.

y lo que vio le dio placer... no recordaba algún hombre que estuviera así de bien, el equilibrio perfecto entre lo esbelto y lo musculoso. y el hecho de que el kunai no hubiera desgarrado nada mas que las ropas, le gustó todavia mas... ella siempre guardaba lo mejor para el final.

apartó la vista de ese torso, paseando sus manos por él como estaba no era tan imperativo mirarlo. pero ver cuando aquella mirada se enfocó en ella, directo a sus ojos, sacó a relucir otra vez aquella sonrisa tan hermosa como maliciosa.

"dime... youkai-kun... a cuantas zorras has seducido, a cuantas inocentes has tomado... cuantas vidas has destruido de esta manera?"

sonrió al ver que aquellos ojos se abrían al máximo.

"no... no me digas que en este aspecto la bestia es un cachorrito? jajjajajajajajajaja"

aquella risa heló a naruto tanto como las burlescas palabras.

"no importa... por que de tantas vidas y muertes que has tomado... ka-san hará que solo con una las pagues todas"

mientras dijo esto, aquel kunai se iba abriendo paso por la tela blanca que hacía de cinturón... las intenciones de aquella mujer, aunque sea por el momento, estaban mas que claras.

/

se tomó unos segundos para seguir arreglando las flores mientras meditaba la pregunta de su hija... se llevaría esto por el camino más largo.

"es un magnífico shinobi, no creo que haya alguien mas fuerte que él... no es muy dotado en el campo de lo intelectual"-dijo riendo un poco, por que genuinamente le causaba gracia y para no enojar a su hija-"pero tiene el don de hacer amigos que llenan sus lados flacos, como shikamaru-kun y sakura-chan..."

oh-oh, eso último no fue prudente, pues si algo odiaba su hija era ser comparada con sakura en cualquier cosa. ya era suficiente que la pelirosa la superara en ninjutsu médico y combate, como para señalarle otros campos. pero para su alivio, ino no sigió ese camino.

"no... me refiero... como persona... como hombre"

sonrió por la verguenza de su hija. nunca pareció ser de las tímidas, una señal mas para notar que esto era algo especial.

"entonces me hubieras preguntado que pienso de naruto-kun, no de hokage-sama"

esperó una respuesta de su hija, pero aparentemente quería evitarse la pena de decirlo si ya sabía la pregunta, así que respondió.

"ino... lo primero que me viene a la mente... desde mi corazón mejor dicho, es que no podría creer que un hombre así tenga el pasado que tiene si no lo hubiera presenciado todo"-respondió con sinceridad-"con el poder que siempre tuvo y con menos de lo que el a pasado muchos habrían destruido ya esta aldea varias veces. pero a hecho todo lo contrario, a salvado esta aldea tanto como los antiguos hokages juntos, eso sin siquiera saber que era hijo de uno de ellos"-la sonrisa que vió en ino por esas palabras le causó una propia, y continuó-"a hecho tantos amigos, en tantas partes... incluso logró la amistad de esos demonios... a logrado su meta... solo hay una cosa que me sorprende... y es que siga soltero... incluso que ni novia tenga"

por unos segundos miró como su hija meditaba estas palabras, era evidente que buscaba un consejo o un modo de proceder de ella, su madre, pero cualquier cosa que ino decidiera e hiciera con respecto al joven hokage debía de ser puramente de ino misma, si no, nunca podría aceptar un final negativo. no es que le deseara a su hija mala suerte, pero su trabajo como madre era siempre prepararla para todo.

"él... es... soltero?"-repitió ino-"no tiene novia..."-una sonrisa adornó otra vez a la joven rubia-"es soltero... tal vez siga sintiendo algo por sakura, tal vez hinata sienta algo por el... pero aún es libre, aún hay esperanza para una persona nueva..."

la mas joven se echó a los brazos de su madre en un derroche de alegría. esta última por lo pronto, sabía que esto no acababa aún, su hija la necesitaría de hoy en mas, mucho mas que antes. por el momento, sentía simpatía por su hija y su estado, recordando como ella algún dia era feliz solo con pensar en un apuesto y joven shinobi rubio... también, ejejeje

"bueno hija, te encargo la tienda un poco, aún no eh hecho la comida y ya es un poco tarde"

se separó de su hija mirándola a los ojos una vez mas y con una última caricia para después dirigirse a la puerta que comunicaba la casa con el negocio. momentos después, ino se hallaba sola en aquel mar de flores, no tardó mucho en ensimismarse de nuevo... un centenar de planes comenzaron a llenar su cabeza, pero todos acababan de la misma manera y con el mismo sujeto. la joven ya suspiraba de nuevo como una chiquilla a su primer amor...

"niña ¿me ayudas?"

wow, de veras que se ensimismó, ni siquiera había oído la campanilla de la puerta o los pasos de esta persona. incluso volteó al lado equivocado antes de por fin ver a la clienta.

"oh, si, enseguida, solo estaba...!" "_fantaseando con el hokage..."_

claro que ino no diría, o incluso admitiría, lo último, pero de algún modo esos ojos azules parecían haber oído sus pensamientos.

"cielos... hay epidemia naranja"

ino se sonrojó intensamente, que su madre lo supiera no era tanto, pues podía confiar en su discreción, pero con una extraña... aunque se le hacía conocida esa cara, de algún lado...

"en que le puedo servir?"- dijo ino, haciendo de lado lo anterior.

"bueno... quería que me aconsejaras... quiero llevar unas flores, pero no logro decidirme"-mientras decía esto, la mujer paseaba sus manos separadamente por dos tipos de flores, unas color rosa, y otras amarillas-"me gustan ambas, es decir, son bonitas y huelen muy rico y parecido... no se cual elegir..."

había tomado una flor de cada color, y alternaba entre ambas, mirándolas y acercándolas a su nariz. para ino parecía un poco tonto el dilema tan simple de la mujer, pero era una clienta y la trataría como tal.

"bueno, las flores combinan perfectamente juntas, incluso sus significados son ambos positivos, una representa el cariño y la admiración, otra representa la alegría y satisfacción... no se que es lo que quiere transmitir con ellas, o si es que las va a regalar..."- dijo la joven, dejando que su lado profesional surgiera un poco-" aunque si solo las quiere para adornar, como le dije, combinan muy bien juntas"

tras la nueva información, la mujer pareció contemplar todas las posibilidades, estusiando cada flor.

"mmm, crees que estaría bien ponerlas en el mismo vaso? no crees que haya algún problema"

a ino la pregunta le pareció mas tonta aún.

"em... no, no debe de haber ningún problema"

"es decir... no por que elija una quiere decir que es mejor que la otra cierto? simplemente es la que me llamó mas, verdad?"

"si... supongo"- la señora ya estaba espesando a molestarle, y parece que se dio cuenta pues la miraba un tanto pícara.

"bien... me llevaré las dos"-dijo la mujer, con una flor de cada una en cada mano.

"solo esas dos?"- la mujer asintió, e ino sintió su molestia crecer un poco-"sabe? solo tómelas, van por la casa"

"oh, eres muy amable pequeña"- dijo sonriente.

esa sonrisa... apenas ino la vio su enojo desapareció por completo y un cálido sentimiento se despertó en ella... era casi como estar viendo a...

"bueno, recuerda lo que te dije, aunque no hubiera llevado ambas, no significa que una sea mejor o mas bella que la otra... recuérdalo ¿si pequeña?"

ino apenas registró aquellas palabras, pero no dejó de mirar a esa mujer, solo hasta que la última hebra de aquel largó cabello rojo desaparecía de su vista.

con esa conmoción aún, ino miró donde la mujer había estado tocando la flores... luego solo de unos segundos notó algo peculiar... en medio de los dos grupos de flores, rosado y amarillo, había un grupo de flores naranja... con una flor amarilla y otra rosa insertada en el; se acercó sintiendo un poco de esa molestia surgir otra vez, pues tenía que acomodar las flores donde pertenecían y por que al final la mujer trató de darle un consejo sobre flores; con una sola mano tomó las flores ajenas al parche naranja, pero sin notarlo, solo hasta que las contempló de cerca, vio que también había tomado una flor naranja; quedó justo al medio, y quedaba perfecta, pues si combinaba rosa y amarillo tendría naranja... era curioso, así deberían de combinar los colores si algún dia sakura y naruto estuvieran con ella, claro, si es que lograba sacar al rubio de sus ropas de hokage y vestía su infame traje naranja... juntos los tres...juntos...

"¿eeehh?" debía estar loca por pensar siquiera eso, vamos, eso nunca funcionaría, ya de por si ella y sakura discutían por nada, casi arruinan su amistad por sasuke en el pasado, no quería pensar a donde escalarían las cosas si discutían por él... es decir, claro, de ese modo no perdería a su mejor amiga ni ante ella... pero no, no era posible... él no querría nunca... aunque dicen que es el sueño de muchos hombres... no, sakura no querría nunca, sería imposible que aceptara algo así... por dios ¡nadie lo aceptaría!... y lo primordial, ella misma no podría compartirlo... siempre estaría esa duda de si quiere mas a una que a ala otra... pero debía admitir... que ella siempre fue un tanto traviesa y ahora esa idea se resistía a irse.

suspirando un tanto triste ino volvió tras el mostrador, pero ahora junto a esas tres flores, las que puso en un vaso con agua y eran su foco de atención ahora.

"tal vez nosotras incluso romperíamos el vaso, ba-san...-dijo ino, recordando a la señora y sus palabras-"... y le sacaríamos los pétalos a la pobre flor naranja..."-rió un poco al imaginarse al pobre naruto entre ella y sakura, recibiendo los golpes de ambas, pero de inmediato volvió su tristeza-"tendría que pasar un milagro para que fuera posible... no importa que pase, una flor se quedará sola para marchitarse mientras las otras darán fruto. y por ahora tengo todas las de perder"

y así quedó la joven, jugando con su dedo las tres flores, contando cuantas veces quedaban juntas la naranja y la rosa, y la naranja y la amarilla... se juró que nunca deshojaría margaritas... de este modo no rompía su promesa... y sin notarlo, sus dedos jugueteaban en sus labios, como si inconscientemente buscaran hacerle cosquillas de un modo especial y subconsciente.

lo que ella no sabía, es que las cosas a veces no pasan luego de un milagro, a veces también lo hacen luego... de una tragedia.

/

ya hace decenas de minutos que sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, su vista se nublaba o se apagaba... ya no sabía bien cual de las dos. apenas y sentía lo que la mujer le estaba haciendo... no imaginaba que mas tarde desearía eso.

sintió que el calor de su sangre no dejaba de percibirse por sus manos... de seguro la sustancia con la que lo envenenó tendría algún anti coagulante, también un supresor de chacra, pues kurama no lo estaba curando. a decir verdad no podía sentir su propio chacra en absoluto.

sintió como fue tomado con rudeza de la cara, era esa mujer, que le obligaba a mirarle, tanto como su visión en decadencia le permitía.

"oh, no, aún es muy pronto para morir, no querrás irte de este mundo sin saber lo que es una mujer... kyuubi-kun"

naruto ya no podía cavilar muy bien, solo sintió barios piquetes en sus brazos, pero la otra persona si que sabía lo que pasaba. con soberbia precisión, había clavado varias senbon en los brazos del rubio, parecería una tortura mas... pero no era exactamente eso.

las palmas atravesadas por los kunai dejaron de sangrar poco a poco, y fue de esa misma manera que la consciencia volvió al rubio hokage.

"eh onstruido los principales flujos de sangre de tus brazos... así tu cerebro estará bien despierto ya que... ahora la fiesta puede seguir"-

ya ese tono era tan esperado, pero siguió helando el corazón del hokage.

ahora podía sentir claramente las manos de la mujer recorriendolo con lentitud y sin respetar ningún pudor. sin embargo algo sirvió de consuelo al rubio, para lo que ella intentaba hacer necesitaba excitarlo, y eso nunca sería posible. y tras largos minutos de infructuosos intentos la mujer se frustró y el enojo se reflejó en aquel rostro, pero de inmediato pasó a dar lugar a la satisfacción.

"me molesta que no respondas, pero que te hagas el fuerte me ánima mas... por que ahora voy a quebrar lo único que te queda... tu voluntad"

mientras decía esto la mujer buscaba una vez mas en su bolsa, tardando en encontrar lo que quería por que nunca dejó de mirar directo a los ojos azules del hombre. por su parte naruto sabía que pronto otro objeto atravesaría su carne, pues su vista periférica veía como el brazo de la mujer se movía, aunque su mano estuviera fuera de su rango; pero si esta mujer quería quebrarlo, no habría suficientes kunai en esa mochila para hacerlo. y contrario a otras veces, aquella mano delicada pero certera sacó lentamente lo que buscaba y lo puso entre sus miradas trabadas y desafiantes. lo que vio el rubio le pareció peor que un kunai, aunque el pequeño piquete no era nada comparado con los clavados en sus manos, ni siquiera con las senbon en sus brazos. cuando sintió el líquido de la jeringa introducirse en su cuerpo, y lo que sintió apenas segundos después, le hicieron cerrar los ojos, la única señal que podía dar del gran dolor emocional que le causaba.

"que te parece kyuubi-kun? no se siente mejor todo de repente?"-aunque fue un susurro, pudo oírle con gran claridad, pues aquella boca, maestra en lastimar con sonrisas y palabras, ahora mordisqueaba el lóbulo de las orejas de su presa-"puedes pensar que puedes resistirte, pero la verdad es que desde que entraste aquí, el poder a sido solo mio-"ahora los mordiscos y lamidas los recibía en el cuello-"tu falta de sangre hará que los efectos sean mas intensos... y por si las dudas, el afrodisíaco iba acompañado de ese maravilloso compuesto que te mantiene indefenso... oh...-"exclamó al final con sorpresa y picarda-"parece que tu amiguito ya a despertado..."

ella nunca había apartado su mano del miembro masculino, como si no quisiese perderse ese justo momento para anunciar lo que dijo recién. él ya no pudo ignorar las acciones de la mujer, no importó cuanto quisiera concentrarse en sus manos clavadas al piso, no podía, la interrupción al flujo sanguíneo se las había dormido hace rato,eso sin mencionar los efectos de esa inyección, quien sabe que mas le hubiera agregado. y no pudo enfocar su mente en nada que le impidiera sentir esa impotencia... y ese asqueroso placer.

tenía cerrados sus ojos fuertemente, tanto que era la única razón por la que no lloraba, al fin todo lo que había en su corazón fue demasiado para contenerlo y se abrió paso irreflenablemente, lo malo es que esto solo hizo peor su actual suplicio. abrió sus ojos y esta vez aunque pudiera hablar, no sería mejor en expresar lo que quería que su mirada... era simple ver lo que quería decir...

_"¿por qué?"_

era algo que desde el día que supo sobre el kyuubi dentro de él, no había tenido necesidad de preguntar. sin embargo, fuera por máxima crueldad o ínfima misericordia, esta vez su agresora, a diferencia de los de antaño, le daría su respuesta.

"no me mires así... no tienes derecho a mirar así"-dijo con calmada furia-"me lo quitaste todo y ahora tengo que vivir con la villa que casi borras del mapa adorarte como un héroe, sin que los idiotas vean que eres solo como las orcas..."

y una vez mas, las miradas trabadas impidieron que naruto viera lo que hacían las manos de la mujer, que con otro kunai rasgaban sus propias ropas como tiempo atrás hizo con las del kage.

"yo no seré estúpida como el tercero, ni ciega como la quinta... a mi no me engañará el rostro de un niño llorando... no funciona en mi... no cuando mis oídos nunca escucharon siquiera el llanto de mi bebé"

ya libre de ropas de la cintura para abajo, se posicionó para lo inevitable, sintiendolo firme y cálido debajo de si.

"me los devolverás... la intimidad con mi esposo... mi bebé... de una u otra manera... los tomaré de ti como tu los tomaste de mi..."

él pudo sentir sus palabras, no solo escucharlas, por que su aliento ya rosaba su rostro con su cercanía... muy subconcientemente nunca pensó que pudiera haber un recuerdo peor relacionado con los besos que ese de sasuke... como deseaba que sus amigos le estuvieran haciendo burla sobre eso... así estarían con él, así esto no sería posible... así esta mujer no lo estuviera besando con amarga ternura ni tomando su cuerpo lentamente, bajando sobre él, prolongando cada momento para enfatizar su impotencia para evitarlo... ni siquiera se le podía llamar beso a esto... un beso debería ser como... como..

_"como un capullo que florece de repente... espontáneo, único, irrepetible_..."

ese bello recuerdo... ni siquiera en estas circunstancias puede algo, así sea el sufrimiento, ser absoluto, pero era un guijarro contra el mundo al otro lado de la balanza.

su mente ya le comenzaba a traicionar como su cuerpo, subconciente a todo aquello se debatía entre si maldecir esa substancia que no lo dejaba mover o agradecer por que con lo que el afrodisíaco le hacia sentir, tal vez sus acciones lo traicionarían también. la academia no los preparó para esto como a las kunoichi, y solo sintiendolo sabía que para esto no se podía preparar nunca.

su corazón le dolía... literalmente, con la poca sangre y el exceso de trabajo parecería que estaba trabajando en seco, solo su historia como shinobi estaba previniendo al músculo de ceder ante las drogas, la actividad, las heridas y sobre todo la conmoción.

el sudor lo cubría y hacía que el agarre de la mujer en él fallara, causando que se desplomara sobre él en ocasiones. a veces aumentando la intensidad de los gemidos y gritos que escuchaba por la mayor cercanía de su boca.

Ella tocó, apretó, rasguñó y mordió cuanto le plació; ya ni siquiera se podía describir como malvado el acto aquel... simplemente... animal. pero no por eso la crueldad era menos ni el daño menor, las ropas desgarradas del hokage ya casi teñidas de rojo por complero, pues como el piso primero, se habían bebido la sangre de su portador, las heridas, todo menos su rostro... ese que hace segundos estaba ya en blanco, con esa azul mirada perdida en el vacío... era como si no hubiera un alma detrás.

ella estaba ya eufórica, las circunstancias tuvieron un efecto que no podía ser mas opuesto al de su víctima, tal y como sus roles. simplemente mirarlo como estaba le daba placer, la lujuria solo era una parte mas del sadismo, y le supo dulce como miel y gruesa como la carne. perdida en sus trémulas sensaciones alzó la mano una vez mas, la que todavía sostenía el último kunai que había usado en sus propias ropas, y lo dejó caer, sin importarle donde golpeara... en el piso, justo junto a ese rostro sin expresiones. al recoger su mano, el filo se encontró con piel del hombro, luego del pectoral, luego del abdomen y luego de dejar ese rastro de serpenteaste rojo sangre, volvió a levantar esa mano y esta ves cayó al otro lado, pero esta vez justo entre el espacio bajo la clavícula: no le importó no obtener un grito, ni una mirada siquiera ¿para que?. la mano volvió a retraerse y esta vez cortó la base del cuello, solo la piel, pues el ángulo del filo no permitió mas.

lo que hizo, lo que hacía, y las palpitaciones que sintió dentro de su vientre a pesar de su furioso ritmo le decían que venía el final. sintió cual infernal fuego liquido derramarse en su interior, y esta vez el kunai se elevó una vez mas, con un grito primitivo y una expresión del mas retorcido placer. esta ves el kunai bajó, tan ciegamente como las otras veces, pero aún con esa mano temblorosa por el orgasmo, llegó precisa, al centro, mas bien un poco a la izquierda, sin siquiera tocar costillas, sobre ese corazón agonizante, atravesándolo, dando ese beso de acero como si fuera un broche de oro para todo aquello. aquellos ojos que ya no se enfocaban en nada, se fueron quedando a obscuras poco a poco...

se levantó de él, lo miró, pausadamente y con una calma que era despistada por la agitada respiración que decrecía muy lentamente. no supo cuanto tiempo exactamente lo estuvo mirando, pero luego se movió del lugar y se perdió en otra parte de su casa. a los momentos salió, vestida otra vez completamente, y lo miró unos segundos mas; luego hizo la mesa a un lado y de ese lugar jaló una puerta del piso. no llevaba maleta, ni siquiera se había arreglado el cabello, solo llevaba un morral apegado a su pecho con sus manos. descendió por el hoyo en el piso y justo antes de que su cabeza desapareciera al ras del suelo, lo miró por última vez, sin embargo, esta vez su mirada se trabó perfectamente a diferencia de las anteriores con la de su víctima, y aunque aquellos ojos azules no miraban ya nada... por pura coincidencia habían quedado clavados justo en ella; sin reproche, sin miedo, sin dolor... sin, sin vida...

descendió por fin, sería la ultima vez que lo viera. pero esos ojos azules, los vería por el resto de su vida.

&/

bueno, está hecho, ahora son libres de comentar sus opiniones, cualesquiera que sean, las respetaré así como uds respetaron leyendo. este fic a tomado inspiración de muchas muchas partes, las cuales luego les compartiré.

no tenía pensado incluir a ino, al menos no de esta manera, pero e leido muchos fics, y muy buenos, en donde me a gustado como se relaciona con naruto y sakura. también , la mujer que aconseja a ino es la misma que habló con sakura, ahorrense comentar quien es por que aunque sea correcto la historia requiere anonimato por el momento, y si la charla con ino y la mujer fue tan corta, es por la inclusión de la madre de ino, recuerden que cuando sakura habló con ella, estaba sola. ojo, en este punto no decido si mi fic será narusaku o sakunaruino, solo digamos, que como se dijo en el capitulo anterior y por lo que se leyó en este, naruto va a necesitar de mucho amor, del bueno, no del pervertido que algunos piensan, jajaja. sinceramente no se por que llegué a estos extremos, y se que a muchas y muchos no les agradará, pero los mensajes que quiero dar después lo valen. advertido de una vez, si bien como dije, no se de ino, lo que si se es que no se incluirá a hinata o a otra chica, al menos no tan especialmente, simplemente la pareja no me gusta, ojo, la pareja, no el personaje. en este punto solo sakura e ino han tenido un espacio especial, y en un futuro quizás otro de los amigos de naruto aunque no decido cual. y si, se que se dejan muchas interrogantes, como la de como pasó todo esto sin que nadie se enterara y por que de ese modo, todo tendrá su explicación, y veremos que los problemas del rubio van mas allá de los presentes. bueno, dicho esto, solo me queda agradecerles y esperar sus comentarios y dudas a las que responderé lo mas pronto posible, saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

aqui el siguiente capi, espero valga la espera.

avanzaba por el bosque tan rápidamente como le era posible; lo irónico era que entre mas se alejaba de la villa, mas deseos tenía de seguir, quizás por que entre mas tiempo pasara mas probable era que alguien se diera cuenta. sin embargo trató de convencerse que para eso faltaría mucho, pues primero debían notar su ausencia, lo cual no alarmaría a nadie inmediatamente. segundo, si todo salía como lo planeó, incluso tardarían de uno a dos días completos para ubicarlo en su casa... la cual ella misma preparó para que no pudiera salir de ella olor y sonido alguno, y que convenientemente estaba ubicada justo sobre uno de los escapes subterráneos de la villa. había jugado sus cartas y tomado en cuenta las de los enemigos, y salió airosa, ademas, cuando lo llevó a su casa eran horas de trabajo, y eso debía reducir al mínimo los vecinos fisgones, que de nuevo no tendrían motivo para preocuparse del hombre mas fuerte de la hoja... ese que ella había eliminado por fin. para cuando se dieran cuenta ella ya estaría muy muy lejos. el cielo comenzó a nublarse mucho, y esto causó mas serenidad en la mujer, pues si llovía, sus rastros se borrarían o por lo menos se harían muy difíciles de seguir, dándole aún mas tiempo y seguridad.

pero eso no hizo que disminuyera su paso, la confianza mató al gato y... también al zorro.

/

muchas horas antes...

el zumbido del silencio era lo único que lograba captar. no sentía nada, no quería sentir nada... su grado de conciencia era tan bajo que ni siquiera sabía si el entorno era negro o tenía los parpados cerrados. se sentía... en paz...

de algún modo sabía que ya nada lo lastimaría, que ya no debía preocuparse por nada... que estaba bien dejar todo atrás. aún no sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos, pero esa luz de adelante era tan brillante y no le lastimaba, se veía tan lejana pero tan cálida. sus pasos no resonaban pero sabía que se estaba acercando a esa luz... incluso podía oir cortinillas musicales, o sería las chispas de luz lo que sonaba? no lo sabía, solo quería seguir y seguir, sintiéndose mas en paz a medida que avanzaba... todo era bello y calmo, incluso extendió sus manos y cerró sus ojos para sentir la calidez de esa luz... pero sintió en su rostro como si fuese acariciado por fina seda repentinamente. al intentar ver que había sido eso, solo logró ver con la periferia de su mirar como el final de dos cabelleras desaparecían tras él. solo pudo notar que una era rosada, y la otra rubia. no vio rostro alguno, y esa luz le llamaba tanto que no quiso darse la vuelta y distraerse de ella... hasta que...

"jajajajaja"

esa risa... sonaba tan dulce y hermosa... ¿de quien era?

"jajajajaja"

otra vez... no, no era la misma risa, era igual de hermosa, pero era otra voz... pero... venían de detrás de él, no de la hermosa luz al frente... a que debería hacer caso? a la luz que le prometía paz? o a esas risas que le hacían querer reír también? era una decisión difícil, hasta que...

"GRRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR"

aquel gran estruendo pareció quebrar la realidad misma, y solo transmitía una cosa... ira, pura y simple rabia. el eco aún resonaba cuando un nuevo estruendo terminó por quebrarlo todo, incluso el paso a aquella luz, ahora era fácil saber que era... un rugido.

"¡AAAGHH!"- hubiera sido ese un grito, de no ser por que el aire no salió solo, salió acompañado de unos cuantos coágulos y sangre muy obscura, claro que él no podía verla, y no sabía que siquiera que eso era, solo pudo escupirla y ni siquiera ese sabor metálico era registrado. cada bocanada de aire que entraba quemaba como si inhalara un corrosivo gas. crudo instinto provocado por el dolor era lo que le decía que algo había de mal en su pecho, pero los débiles intentos por alcanzar dicha zona eran inútiles, pues algo mantenía su mano en el piso. la frustración que creció era como oxigeno y la ira que sentía era combustible, simplemente ardió aún mas fuerte.

el poco nivel de conciencia, el tiempo que duraron los músculos sin sangre, todo confabulaba para evitar mover algo que a parte de estar clavado al suelo, simplemente no se sentía mas. pero los torpes espasmos de su mano estaban siendo suficiente para aflojar aquel kunai del piso, aunque también hacían mas grande la herida, pero no importaba, pues las sensaciones no estaban. logró sacar su mano y fue la propia caída al piso de nuevo la que sacó el kunay casi por completo, cuando la levantó en un nuevo intento por quitar ese ardor de su pecho el arma se deslizó de su mano, resonando en el piso de madera impregnado de sangre. tardó en ubicar el lugar, pues ese brazo dormido consumía toda su concentración y ni siquiera podía mirar al mismo tiempo. supo que lo halló no por su mano, sino por el dolor que le causó cuando esta se topó con el kunai clavado en su pecho. con el dolor aumentando al mismo tiempo que el agarre, su grito se ahogó de nuevo por la sangre muerta que luchaba por salir de él, era como si todas sus entrañas hubieran seguido a ese kunai mientras lo sacaba, pues dolió horrores. la sangre había brotado de su pecho, oscura y casi por coagular, pero solo unos segundos, pues por razones mas allá de la vista dejó de salir. quiso darse la vuelta y quedar pecho tierra pero no pudo, luego intentó al otro lado y consiguió lograrlo, pero debido al otro kunai clavado al piso, y del modo que su mano izquierda fue forzada, esta tronó con un sonido muy claro a hueso. pero no importaba, no sentía nada, solo esa ira que lo impulsaba a querer salir de ese maldito lugar, y comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente, avanzando casi nada pues se resbalaba con su propia sangre, pero de a poco iba logrando desplazarse, y por fin ese otro kunay salia de la mano rota; las senbon se habían clavado aún mas en sus brazos pues el mismo piso las forzaba, solo pararon cuando atravesaron por completo los brazos o cuando toparon con hueso, pero nada de esto fue registrado. tortuosos minutos, horas, quien sabe, tampoco cuantos metros, y por fin estaba frente a la puerta, ya solo faltaba un poco mas... si tan solo pudiera ponerse de pie, siquiera de rodillas, podría abrirla y salir... pero no podía, pues retirar kunais y alterar las senbon precisamente colocadas había causado que sus manos volvieran a sangrar, debilitándole completamente. mejilla al piso, solo un ojo tan rojo como su sangre abierto, pero cerca, estaba seguro de que de estirar su mano tocaría esa puerta. su mano se extendió y de ella su índice, temblorosa, lenta, pero fulgurante con una pequeña llama. ojalá pudiera esa llamita arder con aquella ira que sentía.

apenas fue puesta sobre la puerta esta comenzó a humear débilmente, su mano aún temblando hasta que luego de un poco logró quemar un hueco lo bastante profundo en la madera como para anclar su dedo, y siguió, aunque una vez mas se sintiera desfallecer, siguió, siguió y siguió, sin importarle que ya no solo oliera a madera quemada sino también a carne, la de su dedo. siguió, menguando en potencia pero sin dejar de avanzar, hasta que sintió su dedo irse a través de la puerta, con lo último de sus fuerzas retrajo el dedo, y miró ese pequeño humeante agujero, que brillaba con la luz exterior... ahora debía esperar... solo eso, pues confiar, no sabía si podría de nuevo... sus ojos se cerraron otra vez...

/

las aguas termales hacían maravillas en su viejo y cansado cuerpo, el cual para ser sinceros se sentía unas décadas mas joven desde que el manto de hokage fue levantado de sus hombros, aunque nunca usaba la fea prenda como su actual portador. eso la hizo sonreír, y el sake le supo mucho mejor a través de esa sonrisa.

a su lado, su aprendiz y fiel compañía estaba en un similar estado de relajación... cosa que la llevó a pensar aún mas en naruto, ya que el hecho de que hará cosa de unos meses de ser nombrado, había rechazado a tener a shizune como asistente. al principio tsunade pensó que el joven estaba loco, pero luego y con cierta complicidad, pensó que el rubio querría a otra persona de asistente, a su otra discípula para ser exactos. pero cual sería su sorpresa al saber que el muchacho aún no había conseguido asistente. quizás era su orgullo propio, ese mismo que le hacía vestir las ropas ceremoniales a diario. había deseado el muchacho ese puesto tanto y por tanto tiempo, que tal vez incluso el papeleo le pareciera bien. sonrió con malicia, pues eso era solo cuestión de tiempo, tan así era que apostaría a ello.

se sintió un poco mal casi de inmediato, de hecho mucho mas que mal, tanto que el sake le supo a hiel... y de la nada, su corazón se oprimió por el recuerdo de su antiguo compañero y la gran similitud entre él y su ahijado... hombres que eran tan fuertes que nadie pensaba que necesitarían ayuda, hombres cuya presencia era tan natural como el mismo sol... pero que sin embargo uno ya no estaba, y lo peor, quizas ella había contribuido en atenuar al otro. por desgracia parecía que el rubio también era débil con las mujeres, no en la pervertida manera de jiraiya, pero si con las que quería como él. una vez sintió que por mas que se lavara no lograba quitarse la sangre de dan de sus manos, hoy las sentía sucias de la sangre de su querido naruto, pero no podía hacer nada, él mismo chico había aceptado aquel yugo, y así como si hubiera elegido la rebeldía, lo tenía que apoyar... lo que habían hecho esos tontos de los kages, no tenía nombre, menos si se lo hacían al gran héroe... pero él había accedido, añorando proteger esa paz y hacerla duradera.

era indudable que el chico necesitaba un poco de alegría en su vida... y esa tonta de su aprendiz no hacía ningún movimiento, pero tampoco en ello podía intervenir, no podía juzgar a sakura por algo que ella misma había hecho, y aún con la supuesta sabiduría que da los años. su mente no pudo evitar pensar en lo que sería si hubiera dado una oportunidad a jiraiya, lo que es mas, si tan solo el pervertido estuviera aquí... ahora tendría que esperar su muerte para verle como a muchos de sus seres queridos... por lo menos aún tenía gente que la quería y a quien querer. con renovada alegría por lo que tiene y con aceptación por los errores que no se pueden cambiar, su mano volvió a por el vaso de sake... el cual se rompió justo antes del contacto sin razón aparente... e inevitablemente, sus últimos pensamientos por la última persona, era la única pista de este mal augurio...

salió del agua sin siquiera avisar a su acompañante, quien entre preguntas y preocupación al no ser tomada en cuenta, siguió a su maestra que salió sin vestirse completamente, apenas lo que exigía la decencia.

/

ya sakura había recorrido los puntos habituales en los que naruto podía encontrarse, incluso regresó al memorial, pero no lo encontró y su preocupación no hizo mas que aumentar. en la torre hokage le habían dicho que hacía mucho tiempo que naruto salió. pero ningún aldeano podía decirle nada mas que lo habían visto pasar.

aun corriendo divisó la tienda de flores de los yamanaka, y ya sin opciones se dirigió directo al lugar...

"¡por favor! que esté comprando flores"-casi oraba, incluso aunque las flores fueran para alguien además de ella. no le importaba nada mas que verle sano y salvo, ya después lo haría pagar toda esta preocupación por su impuntualidad.

entró, casi destrozando la puerta, y era de sorpresa que no lo hubiera hecho, pudo ver como ino y su madre eran sacadas de sus poses y cortada su charla si es que la había.

"¿sakura?"- fue lo único que pudo decir ino, pues la pelirosa enseguida la interrumpió.

"NARUTO ¿LO HAS VISTO?"- la confusión que mostró ino solo desesperó mas a sakura-"¡DIME SI LO HAS VISTO!"- había llegado donde ino y la estaba sacudiendo y apretando de los hombros, lastimándola un poco, cosa de la cual ino no se quejó, pues ahora la preocupación se contagiaba a ella.

"no lo e visto hoy"-contestó ino-"¿le pasó algo?"

insatisfecha con la respuesta e ignorando la pregunta la pelirosa salió corriendo del lugar, tan súbitamente como había entrado.

ino la miró irse a pesar de sus intentos por obtener información, mirando a su madre y esta entendiendo enseguida asintió, dándole el mudo permiso que ino no tardó en usar e ir corriendo tras su amiga. su madre, por lo pronto solo se quedó con un mal presentimiento y orando un poco por el bienestar del rubio, pues de el dependía en gran parte el de su hija.

/

kiba inuzuka merodeaba por las calles de la aldea, era un dia muy flojo y decidió salir y llevar a su inseparable compañero canino a estirar las piernas. incluso él, que conoció la previa aldea, se maravillaba ante la similaridad de las nuevas construcciones, o tal vez era que la gente y el ambiente eran los mismos lo que hacía como que nada hubiera pasado. se rascó la nariz por unos instantes, tal vez algo anduviera mal con ella, pues hacía unos minutos había captado a lapsos irregulares un olor que no percibía desde la cuarta guerra... la sangre de naruto. la sutileza del olor era tal que incluso la mas leve brisa bastaba para hacerlo dudar de su nariz. ademas su compañero no parecía notar nada. pero aunque el rastro fuera verdadero, no debía de significar nada... tal vez el tonto se pasó de listo con sasuke en un entrenamiento, o con sakura, quien sabe.

para él, como para muchos, el dia estaba a punto de cambiar drástica y violenta mente, pues solo al doblar una esquina fue enviado al suelo por un fuerte impacto.

/

tsunade hacía tiempo que había salido de la torre hokage, su asistente aún tras ella sin saber por que de tanto alboroto, ya compartía su preocupación al no encontrar al rokudaime.

"eso es todo, no dejaré que ese mocoso ande por la aldea sin una escolta anbu tras él, no importa que tan fuerte sea"

tsunade solo parecía una madre que tiene extraviado a su pequeño, jura y perjura contra él, pero solo añora el bienestar y tener a su hijo entre sus brazos... pero que no crea nadie en ningún momento que a todo eso no le seguirán unas nalgadas... con fuerza sobrehumana.

/

las dos jovenes kunoichi ya corrían tras el inuzuka y su can. kiba había perdido valiosos segundos intentando averiguar si el leve olor a sangre de naruto lo portaba sakura, siendo esta quien podía estar mas ligada a ello, ya sea por causarle alguna herida al uzumaki o por curarsela... todo cambió cuando vio las caras de ino y sakura ante la mención de "sangre" y "naruto" en la misma frase.

cada leve brisa lo hacía perder el rastro, y lo peor era que de repente amenazaba con llover. lo que le haría casi imposible seguir ese rastro tan débil. ninguno de los tres jóvenes se percataron ni donde ni cuando empezaron a ser seguidos de cerca por la godaime y su compañera. estas últimas seguían al grupo, pues en la torre le habían informado que sakura había preguntado por el rokudaime antes que ellas.

kiba enfocó lo mejor que pudo el chacra en su nariz, haciéndola lo mas sensible posible. y volvió a captar el rastro, siguiéndolo varias cuadras, confirmando su progreso pues el olor se hacía mas fuerte con cada paso. al llegar a una casa en particular, al avanzar unos metros mas de ella y notar que el olor menguaba ligeramente, supo que venía de ese lugar, mas concretamente de un punto al pie de la puerta, pues akamaru ya rascaba ese punto con insistencia.

"es aquí..."- solo eso dijo kiba, y sakura e ino ya golpeaban la puerta con fuerza. tsunade y shizune no tardaron en llegar, pero no antes de que la pelirosa desesperara y con uso de su fuerza embistió la puerta, sacándola de sus bisagras y rompiendo las cerraduras, la puerta misma se rompió en varias partes. sin embargo usó mas fuerza de la debida y tras romper la puerta siguió con mucho de su momento, pero tropezó y cayó junto con los escombros. el golpe contra el suelo le dolió y la descolocó unos instantes, pero al oir un fuerte grito aterrorizado que no fue difícil saber que era de ino, la hizo querer incorporarse rápidamente... no pudo, pues algo que impregnaba el piso hizo resbalar sus manos.

cuando por fin enfocó su mirada, y vio lo que ahora manchaba sus manos, sintió el enorme deseo, oró por que esa que veía manchando sus manos fuera su sangre, pero bien sabía que era imposible. el ruido de un estómago vaciándose se dejó oir, a muchos le haría ese efecto la horrible visión ante ellos, pero eran shinobis, y si uno de ellos reaccionó así, no fue por lo que vio, ni siquiera por que ese aroma a sangre se hubiera multiplicado a miles de veces... no, era por ese aroma lascivo que nadie mas que él y tal vez su can pudieron percibir.

tsunade y shizune estaban congeladas, poco les había tomado cambiar su atención de sákura a los escombros de la puerta, o mas bien, a lo que estaba debajo de ellos. las ropas del hokage... y apenas unos mechones de rubio cabello, esa mano extendida... tsunade nunca creyó volver a sentir esto.

y fue la mente mas fuerte de entre ellos, la que sucumbió, tras el grito de horror, la conciencia abandonó a la joven yamanaka, haciéndola desplomarse al suelo... era un cruento valet, pues a través de sus sangrientos dedos, sakura notó el desmayo de la rubia, y ya nada pudo impedir, que viera lo que estaba justo a su lado, empapado en mas sangre, justo lo que la había hecho tropezar y caer... su visión se enfocó en el cuerpo bajo las tablas, pero aún era consciente del rojo que cubría sus ahora temblorosas manos. nunca esos ojos verdes habían expresado tanto terror... y así, un nuevo grito rasgó aquel mortal silencio.


End file.
